


announcement

by Fairylights4672



Category: the maze runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672





	announcement

Hi everyone, so I thought I’d make a kind of post to make an announcement. 

The Apartment is going to be my last maze runner fanfic, at least for the time being. As much as I love the maze runner, and it’ll always have a special place in my heart, writing about the same characters over again can get a bit tiresome. Also, I’m going into the last year of school, and I want to focus on that. 

Don’t get me wrong, I might write again, because I really do love writing. But I might write about other fandoms I’m apart of. 

Before I go, I’d just like to say, thank you all so much. I want to thank everyone who’s stuck with me, whether you’ve commented and left kudos on every chapter, or just read a single word of one of my stories. The last year has been really, really difficult for me, but you’ve all allowed me to feel confident in my writing, even when other people put me down for it. 

Thank you for allowing me to flourish as a writer, and thank you for always being there to brighten my day. 

I’m sorry if this has upset any of you, and if you’d like to stay in touch with me, or get to know me as a person better, you can message me on my Instagram, @just._.doodles._ 

thank you all, so so much. 

Loads of love 

<33333


End file.
